krspacetfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nega Guardians
The Nega Guardians are an evil version of the Omnitrix Guardians. Their names are the exact opposite of their good copies. They are completely evil, and will do anything to get to their objectives. They also weild Omnitrixs, but they're kind of reversed. As in red when charged, and green when they need recharging. Every member of the Nega guardians has only one intention; to destroy their good copies. Their looks have certain similarities to their good counterparts, but they almost look nothing like their good copies. The members of the Nega Guardians include: Regor: Regor is the Nega copy of the Omnitrix guardian Roger, who is a twelve year old dare devil. Regor usually wears a drab blue jacket over a brown sweatshirt. He has jet black hair while Roger has gray hair. He also is missing an eye, with a big red scar in place. But one strand of his hair usually covers his scar, but he likes it this way. He says it makes him look mysterious. Mac: Mac is the Nega copy of the Omnitrix guardian Cam, who is basically a fifteen year old hippy, with long blond hair, and a Shaggy mustache and a bit of hair on his chin. Mac usually wears a purple robe, and black tendrils usually come out the bottoms. Mac's hair, though only one strand is long, is still intimidating. He's basically the only member that likes to work alone. Mas: Mas is the Nega copy of the Omnitrix guardian Sam. Mas, unlike his counterpart, is a complete genious. (that should give you ideas about Sam) and he's anly 14. He mainly wears a body suit that is pure black and goes over his entire body, except for his hands and head. His hair is a combo of red and gray. Bob: Bob is the Nega copy of the Omnitrix guardian... Bob. Yeah, weird right? He's basically the only Omnitrix guardian who is 8 years old. Nega Bob, doesn't have shaggy hair, like his counterpart does. He usually wears a sweatshirt, always buttoned. He almost cannot be trusted, except by his allies, and even they are cautious of him. Ecila: Ecila is the Nega copy of Alice. Ecila, has jet black hair, while Alice has blond hair. Ecila's hair is totally messed up, while Alice's hair is perfect. Ecila usually wears a drab shirt and pair of pants, while Alice wears a white t-shirt with a heart on it, blue jeans, and pink shoes. The only things that Ecila and Alice have in common is that they are both hopeless flirts. *Unknown:* This mysterious being is the Nega copy of the Omnitrix guardians leader, Omnitrix the First, or Omni for short. Unlike all the other Nega Guardians, no one knows what his name is, since Omni won't tell any one his real name unless they're from his school, or their related. This strange Nega Guardian is the leader of the team. He is a total psycopath, but his voice is always calm. But his voice is so stern, that all of his underlings do whatever he tells them to do. Nega was killed by Blackwing and the Jersey Devils after they killed Skipper Otnot: The Nega copy to Tonto, Omni's assistant. He and Tonto look exactly alike, right down to the underwear. Otnot also has a grudge with Artemis and her hunters. The only differance is that he's so evil, he's usually referred to as the king of evil. He also shares Tonto's luck All the guardians joined Kronos in the future war, but before that, they were just annoying to Tonto and Omni Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix1 Fanfiction/ Characters Category:Antagonist